


Maybe It's Easy

by Bleugreen



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Short, lawrusso, short work that's a little longer than a drabble I guess, soft lawrusso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleugreen/pseuds/Bleugreen
Summary: Johnny reflects on his life with Daniel in it.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Maybe It's Easy

Maybe it was the way he had a habit of walking up to Johnny and gently holding his face, sliding his thumb across his cheek and smiling softly.

Maybe it was the way he would turn to look at Johnny mid-laugh with a grin on his face to see Johnny smiling, too.

Maybe it was the way it happened so slowly but so quickly at the same time. How many years had it taken and yet it felt like something that was always there.

Maybe it was that he finally knew he had someone who would be there for him and who _could_ be there for him.

Whatever it was, one day he’d been sitting on the deck outside the dojo and Daniel was puttering around with the bonsai trees and Johnny had said, “Daniel, if I told you I loved you, what would you do?”

And Daniel had paused and stood up, turned to look him in the eye, and said, “I’d love you back.”

And maybe some things were supposed to be that easy.


End file.
